


Wedded Bliss

by coyotemoonmistress



Series: Force Says Yes Please [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Jedi husbands, cruisy morning, Qui-Gon is horny.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Force Says Yes Please [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Wedded Bliss

Consciousness came to him slowly, calmly. He opened his eyes to the soft morning light of the Coruscant skyline. He was absurdly comfortable in the arms of his husband. Qui-Gon was snoring softly into his hair, his heavy arm draped over Obi-Wan's waist. He could have lay there for another hour but Nature called. He pulled away as gently as possible. Staggering to the bathroom, Obi-Wan lined up the mornings activities; toilet, teeth, tea, meditation, temple meetings, training and a nice dinner for Qui's birthday.

After their joining they moved to a room in another level of the Temple, specifically for bonded Jedi. Their apartment had more facilities than a knight's room; bigger bedroom, bathroom and living area, as well as a fully equipped kitchen. As bonded pairs typically spent more time at the temple than on missions, the Order reasoned their rooms should be set-up for independent living.

Obi-Wan was in the kitchen, reading his datapad, waiting for the water the boil. He had just started watching the news when long arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a firm body. "You didn't have to get up love, I was going to bring you some tea and toast." Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon lifted his left hand to his lips for a quick kiss, followed by a kiss to his neck.

"Happy birthday Qui," it was hard to talk with that broad tongue running along his pulse-point. He hummed low in his throat as his husband pushed his hips against his own - his erection pressing against him. Then as quickly as Qui-Gon had appeared he was gone. "Where are you-," he was cut off as he was shoved against the counter, his chest hitting the hard surface. He smiled as his robe was lifted up past his hips, exposing his ass.

The lubricant was warm against his hole, a long finger quickly pushed into him. He was loose from the night before when he had ridden Qui-Gon hard. There were three fingers pushing deep before he knew it, no discomfort, just the usual stretch before the pleasure. This man of his was really insatiable. Two large hands landed on his lower back and then Qui's cock was sitting against his hole. This was his only warning before he was suddenly filled with one quick thrust - forcing a groan from both of them.

Qui-Gon paused for a moment to reposition himself, before pounding hard into the younger Jedi. When he woke up to an empty bed, he had to go looking. He found his husband in their kitchen, auburn hair glowing in the sun, robe displaced revealing one freckled shoulder and he couldn't help his reaction to the sweet domesticity of it. Qui-Gon always found it difficult to resist his Obi.

Obi-Wan was so responsive - even with his cock out of reach; moaning and pushing back. Qui-Gon's climax was building quickly with the whistling kettle egging him on. Only a couple of sharp thrusts before Qui-Gon was filling his husband's spasming hole.

He recovered quickly, knowing Obi-Wan was still unsatisfied. Qui-Gon reached over and took the water from the heat. He withdrew slowly and spun his husband to face him for a deep kiss. "Much more calming than our meditation I must admit, thank you my lovely husband." Obi-Wan laughed at that as he was lifted on to the counter. "You're a beast Qui." He was pushed back until he was laying on the bench. "Yet you married me, my one." Qui-Gon eyed that weeping cock before him, licked his lips and swallowed him down before Obi-Wan could provide a snippy retort.

Qui-Gon knew how to get his husband to come fast and he wanted to take his husband again before they left for the day. He swallowed around that lovely cock, set one hand to roll his balls and the other to push a finger in deep. "Oh! Qui!" Obi-Wan squirmed as much as he could in his position and frantically held on to Qui-Gon's hair. He pulled off until just the tip was in his mouth, then rolled his tongue and let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh.

Obi-Wan made a keening sound that he knew signalled his imminent release. He lifted completely off and wrapped his hand firmly around him before stroking fast - rubbing his thumb occasionally over the head. All the while, a finger was working his loose hole. A soft cry rang out before Obi-Wan started coming - some landing on Qui-Gon's waiting tongue. He swallowed his gift and helped Obi-Wan sit up. They kissed; Obi-Wan chased his own flavour in Qui-Gon's mouth. A finger appeared at Obi-Wan's lips and he allowed it, immediately tasting his husband's earlier release before being kissed again. He felt a soft growl rise from the elder's throat.

"You really are incorrigible. I should get you a collar, my beast, and chain you." Qui-Gon laughed and helped him off the counter, "your birthday is not far away, my love. Come my own, I've run a bath for you." Obi-Wan released an exasperated sigh, "It's your birthday - why do I get a bath?"

They walked to the bathroom, hand-in-hand. "I'm getting in too of course. How else will I help you get cleaned up?" Qui-Gon stripped off his robe, then Obi-Wan's before palming at those firm cheeks. "Oh yes, 'cleaned up'. Are we going to leave home at all today husband?" Obi-Wan watched the larger man slip in before allowing himself to be pulled in. "As in all things, my one, if the Force wills it - it will be."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Qui-Gon's words and at the hard cock pressed against his lower back. "Mhmm, the Force, right."


End file.
